Memorial
by MoonIce20408
Summary: One year after the war ended.


It had been a year since Coin's death. One year since the war was announced over. Katniss sat on the hill in the meadow, with her bow in her hand. She wasn't intending to hunt, but it gave her a sort of comfort by holding it. All she could do was think. In a week, it would be a year since she and Haymitch returned to District 12. And then in more weeks, a year since Peeta came back.

Eventually, Peeta joined her on the hill. He sat next to her for a long silent moment. "A lot's happened since then… Hasn't it?" He muttered.

Katniss leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. All she did as nod.

It was true, a lot had happened.

Peeta had moved his belongings to what was now their house. Greasy Sae had even moved into the house next door with her granddaughter. Haymitch would check in every now and then. Although, more often than not, Peeta and Katniss would go over to him to ensure he hadn't drowned himself in alcohol. Frequent calls were made between Katniss and her mother, who worked in the newly built hospital in District 4. Their relationship was still tense, but Katniss would visit her every couple of months, knowing her mother would never return to 12. Hazelle and her other children lived in District 4 also. The last any of them had heard of Effie was a little after Paylor was announced as president, and she was appointed as Events Director. If it was a televised event, the presenter would usually say, 'tonight was organised by Effie Trinket', or something along those lines, but she never made an appearance, which was oddly out of character. And when Katniss had tried to call her, it was assumed she had moved house, as someone else answered the phone.

But it wasn't just the people who had changed. In District 12 alone had undergone huge changes. Houses had and still are being rebuilt, along with shops and a new school and other small businesses. Even the bakery which Peeta now ran. All were built to a better quality and standard than before. People of all districts had food and water and clothes readily available. And they were free to visit or move districts if they wanted to.

A little was still the same though. The Capitol was still the most luxurious place to be, with its grand houses and bold fashion statements. Districts were still surrounded by fences. And there were even still a number of Capitol and District 1 and 2 members that wanted their annual Hunger Games. There were just some things that could never change. But if they were too passionate about the idea, they'd get taken into custody.

The young couple sat for a long time. Not speaking; they didn't have to really. But when the wind picked up, making Katniss shiver, Peeta helped her to her feet, and they made their way back to the house.

By the time the two had eaten dinner, it was 8o'clock.

"Katniss," Peeta spoke with a genital tone, "It'll be starting soon. You're sure you want to watch?"

He was talking about the memorial service that was to be televised tonight. As a way to acknowledge everyone who had died in both the war and the Games. The two, along with Haymitch, had been invited to be a part of it, and they originally agreed to go. But shortly after, Katniss started having flashbacks again; Peeta said it was best not to put either of them back in the middle of it so soon. And Haymitch didn't see the point in him being there in the first place, so he wasn't going to go alone.

The dark haired girl slowly nodded, and moved to sit next to him on the sofa. There was a soft knock at the door, which Peeta went to answer. When he returned, Greasy Sae and her granddaughter followed.

"Thought you could do with the company." The old woman said, giving them both a kind smile.

The two of them each gave a sad smile in return, and Peeta regained his seat. Greasy Sae took a seat on the second sofa, while her granddaughter sat on the floor at her grandmother's feet, with her legs crossed, and a doll in her hands.

When it started, the screen was black for a short moment, and then the famous mockingjay symbol appeared out of flames. Katniss instantly took a hold of Peeta's hand. When the symbol disappeared, a man was shown on stage, with the mockingjay shown on large screens behind him. He had jet black hair, and was wearing a black suit, with a gold tie.

He greeted the crowd in-front of him, then those watching at home, and explained what would be happening throughout the show.

A while had passed by, and Katniss saw a large figure, shadowed by the night, swaying outside on the grass.

"Is that Haymitch?" She said with a frown on her face.

Peeta and Greasy Sae looked out the window to see the man stumbling just standing still, with a bottle pressed to his lips, and another in his other hand.

"He's going to drink himself to death one of these days." Greasy Sae said to herself, shaking her head.

"I'll go get him." Peeta said, and he quickly darted out the door.

On the screen, they were showing footage from the very first Hunger Games.

Outside, Peeta had made his way to the drunken man, and pulled his nose up at the smell. Whatever he was drinking, it was strong.

"Haymitch, what are you doing out here?" Peeta put his hand on his shoulder.

The older man looked up at Peeta, struggling to keep his eyes open, opened his mouth and started to say something. But it was far to slurred for anyone to understand.

Peeta raised an eyebrow. Haymitch was always drunk, but he couldn't remember a time when he was _this_ drunk. "Okay," he patted his shoulder, "Let's go inside, yeah?"

He managed to get Haymitch inside, and Katniss had moved one of the wooden chairs from the dining room to the living room, and Peeta pushed Haymitch into it.

Haymitch immediately slumped down, and his head fell backward, but he kept a hold of both bottles a centimeter off the floor in his limp arms. Katniss, Peeta and Greasy Sae all rolled their eyes, and turned their attention back to the screen. By now it was showing the first quarter quell. But before that had finished, two quick _clinks _were made as Haymitch let go of the alcohol and started snoring.

Although, they were kind of glad he was sleeping through the footage of him winning in the second quarter quell.

"Think that's why he's so drunk?" Greasy Sae said with a hoarse voice, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Katniss leaned forward to look around Peeta's body, and felt the pity wash over her as she gazed at the drunken man who mentored and cared for her. "Probably..." She muttered. The memorial would be as difficult for him as her and Peeta, even if he wouldn't admit to it. So may as well let him sleep through it.

A few more well-known Games were shown, then came the footage of the 74th Hunger Games.

Effie appeared on the screen, calling out 'Primrose Everdeen'. Katniss flinched at the sound of her sister's name, and Peeta wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You don't have to watch." He whispered closed to her ear.

She gave a quick nod. "Yes… I do." She said just as quietly, and Peeta left it at that.

Katniss volunteering was shown, and then Peeta's name being called out. Then came the footage of the games. Both of them recognised all the tributes, found out the names of all their former competitors, and saw them die again. Even as Rue's death was replayed, Katniss held back the waterfall of tears and just held on to Peeta a little tighter.

After the history of the Games, the presenter went on to talk about how the Mockingjay was born, and the uprising in the districts. Then of course, the finale Hunger Games, the third quarter quell.

Again, a certain amount of footage was shown. But for the couple who were watching themselves on the screen, it was too much. Their grips on each other were too tight, and they were both unsure as to whether they were holding on to help the other, or for their own support.

The presenter was brought back onto the screen and was quiet for a moment, before moving on to the war. He went on to explain what happened, the truth about what was happening in the Capitol and in each district at the time. How even the Capitol people themselves began to go against what they had loved for so long. What President Snow wanted, and what he did. Images and short clips were shown of the damage caused, both to cities and the people. And eventually, Coin's death.

As the presenter walked to the centre of the stage, and the mockingjay symbol was shown on the screen again and he clapped his hands together.

"My time on this stage is over, and we shall be going to the President in a moment for her speech." He spoke clearly. "Let me just say thank you to Casper Netting, Maison Dovetail, Plutarch Heavensbee, and of course, Effie Trinket, who organised the events of tonight. But, most of all," He gave an apologetic look down the camera, "I would like to thank each of you, whether here or at home, for joining me tonight, in memory of those who… who were lost in such a way." The tone of his voice had lowered. "But now, as we rebuild, we can do it in the knowledge we are safe and are equal." The crowd gave a round of applause. "Now, as I say good night, let us join President Paylor."

The screen transitioned to show a Paylor stood in the middle of a square of concrete, which had grass and flowers around the edge. There was also a large red curtain being held up behind her.

She began by the people watching, and again said how the future would be better for everyone.

"Behind me now," She gestured to the curtain behind her, "Is just one of the memorial statues that will remain in its place for years to come."

The curtain was dropped. Behind it, was a large wall, made out of what looked to be black marble. And as the cameras got closer, names had been written evenly on it.

The first column read, _The First Hunger Games_, and then listed the names of all who died, with the name of the _survivor_, not victor, under them. Then the second games, and the third, and so on. The 50th games, of course had twice as many names, with Haymitch written last. The 74th had both Katniss and Peeta's names listed. And the 75th had names that were already written on the marble once before.

After the Hunger Games, the names of those lost in the war were listed. Amongst which were Cinna, Finnick, and of course Prim.

The image on the screen slowly zoomed out, and faded into black. The mockingjay appeared one last time, before the show ended, leaving the screen blank.

Katniss and Peeta remained still for a long moment, before Katniss quickly stood and rushed up the stairs. Greasy Sae moved to stand by Peeta, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You go up with her. Get some rest." She said with a sad smile. "I'll sort out the old drunk."

Peeta gave a quick glance to Haymitch, still snoring in the same seat as before.

"Just, err," He took in a sharp breath. "Just put him on the sofa." He gave her a nod in thanks and then found Katniss curled up on the bed, tears on her cheeks.

Neither said anything. He simply curled up next to her, and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed, until the two of them fell to sleep.

**Thank you for reading, and hope you liked it.**  
**Please leave a review, and share it with your friends if you enjoyed.**  
**It would make me smile.**


End file.
